1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device that displays an image and a method of controlling the display device.
2. Related Art
In related art, a device that, when an operation of pointing a location is performed with respect to a display surface with an image displayed thereon, detects the pointed location and operates has been known (for example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2000-242427)). A device described in Patent Document 1 displays an image input from a personal computer on a screen, detects a pointed location of a pointer on the screen, and, when a location of a symbol placed on the screen is pointed, executes an operation in response to the symbol.
Further, in related art, a projector that displays images input from a plurality of devices has been known (for example, Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2011-209345)). In a configuration of Patent Document 2, a personal computer for inputting images inputs information showing a location of a cursor to a projector and the projector displays the cursor based on the information.
In the configuration of Patent Document 1, the device that detects the pointed location of the pointer executes the operation in response to the pointed location, but the personal computer connected to the device is not able to perform an operation in response to the pointed location. Accordingly, it has been impossible to perform processing in response to the pointed location with respect to the image itself input from the personal computer.
Further, in the configuration of Patent Document 2, the projector displays the cursor based on the information input from the personal computer, but the projector does not output location information to the personal computer.
Therefore, in the case where the device that displays the input image detects the pointed location, processing on the input image itself based on the pointed location is not performed.